outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Superman is one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and its greatest hero. Born to the illustrious House of El, Kal-El is one of the last surviving members of his race as his planet was destroyed not long after his birth. He was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent as a symbol of heroism and justice. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Superman is also a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Unknown Name: Superman (Kal El/Clark Kent) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 50’s Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Intangibility, Plot Manipulation, Acausality (Can't be erased from history by the Time Trapper), can harm ghosts with heat vision, Space-Time Manipulation (Can repair tears in reality with heat vision and shatter space and time), can see on a sub-atomic level, can see souls, can negate illusions by shouting, Immunity to Possession (Cannot be possessed by Neron), can affect abstracts (Broke through The Phantom Stranger's metaphysical aspects), possesses nigh-infinite willpower, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can casually interact in a fraction of a nanosecond, an instant suspended between “eternities of past and future” – a time suspension), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Tanked the powers of Death), Resistance to Reality Warping (Survived an attack that cut through reality "to the Bleed"), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Resisted being converted from mass to energy, casually plowed through molecular disruptors, withstood an attack attuned to his exact molecular structure, tanked a force-twelve disintegration beam, withstood a force beam that hammers solid matter into molecules, withstood being in a storm that transmutes objects on an atomic level, fought off magical transmutation, withstood a blast meant to convert him to energy, resisted being turned into salt multiple times), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Overpowered Brainiac's mind manipulation and forced his powers back on him, Brainiac went catatonic after attempting to breach his mind, resisted a reborn, amplified Brainiac's attemps to manipulate his mind, resisted Eradicator's mind manipulation), Absorption, Breath Attack, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Fought off Scott Free using the full Anti-Life Equation who had to resort to freezing him in place, broke an amped Soulfire Darkseid in half, who held his ground against a completed Source and even managed to gain the upper hand before eventually winning) | Unknown (Used the Miracle Machine to wish for a happy ending) Speed: Irrelevant (Managed to hit both Soulfire Darkseid and the Power of Creation Quantum Zealot) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Unknown Durability: Outerverse level (Tanked a blast from Soulfire Darkseid which affected reality “to the Bleed”) | Unknown Stamina: Limitless (Yellow/blue sunlight allow him to always fight) | Limitless Range: Irrelevant | Unknown Standard Equipment: His costume, Phantom Zone projector (Also comes pocket-sized), psi-blockers, Stardrive, sunstone crystals, solar grenades, K-Suit, Hunter/Prey suit Intelligence: Beyond Hypergenius (Described as having 1/1000th of the mental capacity of Brainiac, who can process and store the knowledge of over 500 octodecillion beings, meaning Superman is able to process around 1.225e72 bytes of information, memorized the design of the Miracle Machine well enough to reconstruct it by hand) | Unknown Weaknesses: Kryptonite (However, he has previously fought a full Kryptonite clone of Doomsday and took a full Kryptonite beating), Red Star Radiation (Though he absorbed what amounts to half a galaxy's worth of Anti-Sunlight, a type of radiation extremely harmful to Kryptonians), Magic (But he’s tanked galaxy vaporizing magic blasts so this doesn’t matter) | None Key: Standard Superman | Happy Ending Superman Note: A more detailed list of scans depicting Superman at his greatest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Members Category:Energy Users Category:Married Characters Category:Orphans Category:Solar Users Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:1-A Category:Space-Time Users